


No Keys

by Batsutousai



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-08
Updated: 2005-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:43:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/pseuds/Batsutousai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monologue of Sirius' memories from beyond the Veil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Keys

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaim Her:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

 

# $ #

 

_I've been in many prisons over the years. My family's home. Hogwarts. Azkaban. Grimmauld Place._

_But, you see, those prisons have one thing this one does not. They have_ **keys** _._

_Beyond the veil, there are no keys._

_Only death._

_And your mind._

_…and memories…_

 

-~*~-

 

Green eyes. They had once belonged to red hair. Bright red. A fire on the head of a girl with a soul to match. A soul that burned out.

Wild raven hair. It had once belonged to hazel eyes. Windy pitches and pranks. A stag, full colour, not white, not pure. Courage to do what had to be done, even save the enemy. Especially save love.

Set mouth. Determined. A path that was set at birth. No more did it smile. It seemed to have forgotten how. Long forgotten memories.

A lightning bolt scar. Zeus' symbol. Thor's symbol. A symbol of storms, of anger, of death. The cursed bolt of the Gods. The cursed bolt of Fate.

A man's face. No longer a boy. But, he remembered. Oh, he remembered.

"Har-"

"SIRIUS! SIRIUS!"

 

-~*~-

 

"Siri-!"

He held a finger to his lips, silencing him. 'No sound.' He had no voice, but it didn't seem to matter. Not to them.

Long-fingered hands, worn away by disuse, ran down bare sides. To the waistband. Pulled down, then tossed to the floor. Traced over smooth skin to the prize. A muffled moan.

A kiss upon the tip. "Si-" A finger upon his lips. Yes. That's right. No sound.

A tongue inches down the shaft, down to two sacks. Two sucks, then back up. A soft moan echoes through the empty room.

Warmth engulfs him. A sharp suck, and then another.

A hand sliding up, over formed abs, to tweak a bud. Pink and hard. Like a rock. Just a small one, a pebble. The bigger one, that was in his mouth, sliding down his throat.

He swallowed. He felt it. Clenching muscles. That cry. And he waited, waited for the sweet and bitter taste that he'd never taste again…

 

-~*~-

 

_There are no keys here, beyond the veil._

_No life, just death._

_And the memories…_

_…oh…_

_…I remember…_

-~*~-

 

'A curtain of death waved over the lost soul.  
Empty grey eyes.  
Lost in memories.  
Memories of secret love.  
Of burning passion.  
And green eyes cried.'


End file.
